


Shut Up

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, gosh oh goly im gay, short and not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis was sick and tired of that small green gremlin yapping her head off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself a lot  
> i thought this was a good idea but turns out i just hate myself

Although Lapis had agreed to live with Peridot in the barn, she almost immediately regretted it. Peridot never shut up. Ever.

She had realized that before hand, but didn't think it would be a problem when living with her. But it was. Whenever Peridot could talk, she did. When Lapis was laying down, when she was trying to talk to Steven, when she was trying to relax... It was so annoying.

Lapis was glad that Steven had given them a TV, or at least when he had, because Peridot had shut up to watch "Camp Pining Hearts" in the barn, and Lapis thought that would take Peridot's attention away from her. That sweet moment lasted only a few minutes, as half way through the series, Peridot started ranting. She babbled about how angry she was that these two characters were interacting, what she didn't like about the episode, and her 'ships', which lasted for about 2 hours, with Peridot excitedly showing Lapis clips that 'proved they were canon'. Lapis didn't speak to Peridot through the entire endeavor, hoping that she'd notice and stop, but she seemed to be in her own world.

Lapis's anger was growing by the second. She clenched her fist and a growl rose at the back of her throat. She didn't realize it, but it was getting louder, and Peridot finally stopped talking, but only for a moment. "... Are you alright, Lazuli?"

Lapis hated hearing that. First, her name was Lapis, not 'Lazuli'. Two, Peridot said that all the time. Three, it was none of Peridot's business if she was alright, and four, Lapis couldn't understand why Peridot wanted to know. That mixed in with her confusion as to why Peridot liked her in general, and Lapis didn't bode well with confusion, and all her emotions just turned into a ball of rage and anger that swelled in her chest.

"I'm. Fine." Lapis said through gritted teeth. Peridot seemed satisfied by the response, and started talking again as if nothing happened. This, if possible, made Lapis even more angry. She breathed in deeply, and decided that she was done listening to Peridot talk.

She stood up stiffly. Peridot peered at her again with a confused expression on her face. The sudden movement from the blue gem caused her to shut up. Lapis moved quickly, making sure that Peridot wouldn't be able to speak before placing her hands on the gems shoulders. Peridot's eyes moved from Lapis's hands to her face, and she opened her mouth. "Wha-"

Peridot's stopped talking abruptly as the two gems lips smashed together. Peridot was stunned, her eyes wide as she tried to take in the situation. She didn't know a lot about kissing, but it was definitely an... intimate thing. It ended as quickly as it had started, but it felt like forever. Peridot was speechless, still trying to figure out what was going on. When Lapis pulled away, hands still on Peridot's shoulder, she smiled, actually smiled, and looked at Peridot with half lidded eyes, glad that she had finally shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> aafsioafhsioihos???  
> this is terrible and bad im sorry  
> dont look at me


End file.
